ichigo the dark reaper
by darkboy18
Summary: ichigo encounters a new threat and during a intense fight he was struck by lightning and vanished and meet a mysterious person 4 yrs later he comes back to combat the new foes and new secrets about the past. will ichigo defeat this new threat with his new powers? ichi/harem on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is darkboy18.**

**And this is my first bleach story.**

**Bleach is owned by tite kubo and I don't own any of it.**

**Ichigo the dark reaper:**

**Chapter 1: normal day at high school.**

**It was a peaceful day in Karakura town and life was a bit normal for people, but for Ichigo normal isn't something he does. As a subs. Soul reaper and more he just does things on the fly.**

**One day at home, he woke up and risen up on the bed. Then just on que he heard his dad say, **"**GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" and Ichigo dodged him as he came from the window and missed, landing hard on his back and tried to kick Ichigo in the gut, but he got the foot in the face. **

**"Damn it dad! Too much noise in the morning!" he yelled, and the usual morning stuff began at Ichigo's house.**

**After Ichigo beat his dad, he went to the bathroom, got showered and dressed for the day. He got his combat badge and his stuff and headed down for breakfast as Yuzu finished making the food. Karin was already there eating as he sat down at the table. Yuzu handed him his breakfast and said thanks before he started eating. After he finished eating, he got his stuff and headed for school.**

**As he got inside and headed for his classroom, Keigo tried to jump him by running and shouting "ICHIGO!" and Ichigo knocked him out with arm and said. **

**"Will you stop that? It ain't going to work!" After that he headed into the room where his friends Chad, Uryu and Orihime waiting for him along with Rukia and Renji As they talked amongst each other Chizuru tries to fondle Orihime, Tatsuki kicked her to the wall to make her stop.**

**After everyone was seated the school day began. First was homeroom and they were reading some histories of ancient time. Second was English and they were assigned to write some answers on some stories based on it and compare it to life. Third was math and he was doing fine in there. As for Keigo he was freaking out because he forgot to study again. Next was fourth it was P.E. and they were outside playing some basketball, baseball, and for the last one classic dodge ball. After that the girls went to the locker room first, while the guys were putting up the sports equipment, after they went in and changed back. Soon lunch came and Ichigo and his friends agreed to eat on the roof. After they managed to sneak away without Tatsuki, Keigo, and the others noticing, they met up on the roof to have lunch. Orihime was eating her strange lunch, Uryu was eating some sandwich and so was Ichigo and Chad,Renji was eating some food Tessai made for him, and Rukia was eating some rice cakes and rice.**

**As they were eating, Rukia look at Ichigo and ask "So what do we have next, Ichigo?" **

**Ichigo replied, "Next is a free period, after that is a study period, and for last we got history." He finished. As the hour went by they were talking about what was on TV, in the soul society, and what not.**

**Soon they were finished with lunch and headed down for study hall, when Keigo tried the same thing, Ichigo swung his bag to hit him in the face. After he got up he demanded to know why he wasn't invited to their private lunch and why he got Rukia and Orihime with him. He replied, "Because I don't tend to mess around a lot and forget to study at the last minute." which left Keigo shocked and acting like an idiot. To any person he may seem like a guy that doesn't do great in school and is always in fights, but he was very good in his school work. He always studied and got good marks. Keigo would always complain about how he is becoming a nerd, which really is his way of saying 'I really wish I could get your marks as well.' after that little comedic routine was done they headed for the next class.**

'**Psst, Ichigo.' Whispered Rukia.**

**Ichigo turned his head to his right to see Rukia trying to get his attention. She stretched out her hand and gave him a note. He took it and then opened it. It said:**

_'__**After school where do you think we should go? I don't want to go home and do homework all day. Let's relax a bit.'**_

**Ichigo decided to write one back to her and stretched his hand out to her and took it and she opened it. It said:**

_'__**I'll think about it and I'll give u my answer at gate.'**_

**She looked at him and nodded and then turns her head away with a little blush on her cheeks, **"**_Man why girls are so hard to figure out?" he thought._**

**The rest of the classes went by fast, and in no time they were all making their way to the school gate. Ichigo decided to give Rukia the answer she has been waiting for, **"**Rukia, why don't we all go to the arcade or something? Are you guys alright with that?" Ichigo asked his other friends.**

"**Yeah, I'm in. Now I can finally beat that strawberry in mortal combat." Renji said, with excitement.**

"**In your dreams you moron I'm so going to mop the floor with you." Ichigo retaliated. Renji and Ichigo then bumped their heads against each other and a dark aura loomed around them.**

"**You wanna go carrot top?" Renji blurted out.**

"**Anytime, anywhere, hot head." Ichigo replied, and then they both took off running to the arcade.**

"**Does those two ever grow up? I swear they act like children." Uryu said, while pushing up his glasses.**

"**Well you know how it is with those two. They can't stop arguing and competing over everything." Rukia said shaking her head.**

"**Well at least they are going to have fun. Hurry up everyone, we need to catch up to them and join in on the fun." Orihime said, while making her way in the direction of the arcade.**

**After they left school, Ichigo and the gang headed down to the arcade for a break and play some games. Ichigo and Renji were playing fighting games and some shooting and racing games, Chad, and Uryu were playing ski ball and Orihime and Rukia were playing dance dance revolution 3.**

**After that, Ichigo played some crane games and won two prizes one was a gold chain with a $ sign on it, the next one was a chappy rabbit plushy for Rukia and a bird with Asian flower printings on it wearing a red hood for Orihime.**

**After that they all headed for Ichigo's house for dinner, as Renji opened the door he got kicked in the gut by Isshin who he thought was his son opening the door and got carried away.**

**After Renji and Ichigo beat him up, all of them went inside and headed for the dinner room where Yuzu and Karin were waiting. After they ate they went to Ichigo's room where Kon was, and he tried to land on Rukia's chest, only for her to stomp on him hard with her foot.**

**After the door closed, they began talking about soul society and other things, **"**So what are we going to do for the summer?" Ichigo asked.**

"**I don't know we'll think about it as we go along." said Rukia.**

"**Well I want to come but I'm helping with captain Kuchiki with some missions." Renji told them.**

"**Well I'm not busy this summer so I'm fine with whatever Ichigo decides." Orihime said, with a light blush as she realized what she just said.**

**Chad said nothing and just nodded.**

"**I'll be busy with work." Uryu said with no emotion on his face.**

"**What do you mean you're busy? Is it hollow related?" Ichigo asked his four eyed friend.**

"**That has nothing to do with you."**

"**Fine act like that." Ichigo said, while leaning back in his chair.**

"**What are you going to do, Uryu?" Orihime asked.**

"**I'll be working with my dad at the hospital for about a week or two then I will be free." Uryu answered politely.**

"**What the hell! You won't tell me when I ask, but when Orihime ask you tell her?" Ichigo asked in frustration.**

"**If you asked politely then I would have told you, but your animal behavior is still something to be reckoned with." Uryu pushed up his glasses in victory, as Orihime protested and stopped Ichigo from hitting one of his friends.**

**Everyone said their good byes and went their separate ways. Renji made his way to Kisuke Urahara's shop. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad went to their homes and decided to walk together. It was usual that they would first drop off Orihime. Everyone always wanted to protect her since she is not a violent person and won't hurt anyone who threatens her life.**

"**Take care, Ichigo. See you tomorrow!" Orihime exclaimed from a distance, as she waved at Ichigo. Ichigo waved back and wished her a good night. He then looked at Rukia and gave her a glare.**

"**So where will you be staying?"**

**Almost on que, Rukia turned heel and ran into Ichigo's home and screamed while he ran after her in anger, **"**You know that you closet is the best place for me!"**

**Ichigo mentally cursed himself as she locked herself in his closet. He knew once she was in there it is a difficult task to get her out. He sighed and went to take a shower. He returned to his room with his boxers and slid in his bed. Many thoughts swirled around Ichigo's head that night before he went to sleep.**

**Elsewhere on top of a building, stood a hooded figure holding a sword that looked like tensa zangetsu but with a blue hilt and chain with a silver blade. He looked around at the town and looked to the night sky in his hand he was holding a golden pedant that was shaped like a crescent moon after that he puts it on and he jumps in the air and vanished into the night.**

**To be continued**

**Well what do u guys think?**

**R&amp;R no flames I will delete them**

**Dance Dance Revolution 3 is owned by Konami.**

**I don't own the series.**

**So until then see you later for now.**

Also special thanks to chaosmagemon and captain levi for the help and editing.

check out their stories


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone how it's going?

Look sorry haven't been on for a while I've been busy with some personal stuff.

Also I've been rewriting my stories to refine my styles.

With that here's the next ch.

Note: I don't own bleach it's mr. kubos. Or anything that is in this ch, but the oc tensa kurosaki is mine.

"enjoy."

Chapter 2: new student, mysterious secrets.

It was a peaceful morning in Karakura and everything was quiet until someone yelled

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

It was Ichigo's dad Isshin and he was doing his usual antics with his son and he got the kick in the face again. As Ichigo dealt with his dad's idiotic ways, he went to the bathroom to shower, dryoff and went back to his room and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with his family.

After he say goodbye to his sisters and headed off for school.

Xxxxxx Bleach xxxxxxxx

At the highschool everything was routine Keigo was acting like a idiot and Ichigo clothesline him to the ground and walked to the classroom where his friends we're.

After Ms. Ochi came in she have everyone sit down she had importmant news.

"Everyone there is a new student here today and I want you all to show him respect ok?

Also I have to leave for a few wks due to family issues and a sub will be here to make you sure you behave and she's here today. You can in now she said."

The door open and the sub appears she was a tall woman with dark skin, golden eyes, purple hair tied in a pony tail, wearing brown pants and orange shirt.

Everyone was surprised at the sub she was gorgeous and hot and all the guys hooted at her except for ichigo and the others.

Her name was Yoruichi and she was the sub for .

Just then Ichigo's badge made a strange noise like an alarm and outside a hollow appeared.

Ichigo and the others sensed it and ran out to stop it while the teacher asks where they're going and they said restroom, keigo tried to sneak out but was caught.

After Ichigo slain the hollow he regrouped with the others and headed back.

Unknown to them a figure was standing on the skies upside down and was eating a fruit bar and whispered "the time will come soon Ichigo."

After they returned and sat in their seats the new student appears he was a tall person with mid long dark brown hair with black highlights with a piece in front of his face and has deep ruby red eyes.

He then spoke with a deep voice "My name is Tensa Kurosaki and I hope we can get along." Then he went to his seat which was next to Ichigo, everyone notice he gave off a mysterious vibe and it made them shiver.

After school Ichigo and the others headed for the arcade and play the games there for hours until night falls.

Ichigo and the gang began headed for home when they ran into Tensa they call him over and he then look over and saw ichigo and the gang.

They sat at a bench and talk about the weekend tomorrow and tensa said he's going to a dance club in Naruki and its 70's night and ask them do they want to come?

"Yes" they said.

He was glad they agreed so they decided to split into 2 teams Tensa will take the guys and the girls will go with Yoruichi and meet up at Kisuke's in the afternoon just then…

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!" the noise came from Ichigo's badge.

They had said goodbye to Tensa as they left but promised to meet him at the park tomorrow morning at 8.

After they left tensa looked to the sky saw something was coming out.

A rip appear and 6 hollows and 4 menos appeared out the hole and Ichigo, Rukia and the others arrived to confront the hollows, they wiped out the 6, but the menos were charging a cero at them and they couldn't block it they feared the worst until a hooded figure appeared he raise his blade to the skies and spoke (like the cave of wonders from Aladdin) "blacken the skies and cut the light out of the world, _Mugetsu._" he then disappears and the menos felt a huge presence behind them and the figure swing his sword and sheathes it, then turns around and snap his fingers and the menos got cut down in one strike.

Ichigo and the others were shocked.

Then the figure looked at them and then disappeared.

The others were surprised at the person who saved them and the powers he had can he be trusted? they'll wonder about that later and for now they went home still thinking about it.

meanwhile the figure was resting on a tower looking over the town he look at the town as it glows at night.

then he got up and said "the war will began soon." then he leap off the tower and sky dived down and then the wind spun around him and disappear in to the night.

to be cont.

well it is sorry for it being short had been busy for a while

will post when ready

so this is darkboy18 logging out and fade into the night


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not being on I was in Austin.

So without more delay let's continued on.

Bleach is owned by Kubo and I don't own any of it.

Chapter 3: Ichigo's gang's night on the town pt1.

It was a clear sunny morning in Karakura. The weekend is here and everything is quiet. Everyone was sleeping and Ichigo was getting up until he heard "GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!" he dodged his dad's morning attack and then he slammed him out the window and fell to the ground.

After he washed up and got dressed, he headed downstairs for breakfast where Yuzu and Karin were eating. After he finished, he left and headed for the park where everyone else was meeting at.

Soon he arrived and Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tensa and Rukia were there by the benches waiting, "So what's the agenda?" ask Uryu.

"We were discussing about going to a dance club tonight, but first we need to go shopping for 70's clothes." Tensa said.

Everyone agreed but where are they going to go? They all wondered until Tensa spoke up.

"How about we split into 2 teams? I'll take the guys to get their clothes, the girls will go with Yourichi to get theirs, and we'll meet at Kisuke's in 2 hrs ok?"

They all agreed and headed off to get their new clothes but while they're heading to different stores they all wonder the same thing how Tensa knew (hat 'n' clogs and the cat lady, but they decided to ask him that later.)

{AN: anyone who's got the reference I'll give a jar of cookies}

So Ichigo and the guys went to find 70's clothes and went to a store called **the funky jive**, as they went inside they were amazed at the selection of 70's clothes and items.

As they looked they came up to the register stand where they asked the cashier and the tailor where they can find 70's clothes. The tailor asked them to follow him and he lead them to what they desired, we they agreed to try out 3 each until they find what they like and asked the tailor to alter their clothes to fit them.

After going through many choices they have picked the clothes for tonight, they asked the tailor to alter their clothes to their specifications and waited for 45 mins.

After that he called them over to say he's done and wrapped their clothes and put them in the bags for the group to pick up. They headed for the cashier and Ichigo pulled out a debit card and paid for everyone, then we left the store and headed for Kisuke's place.

(**AN: I'm not telling what they got it's a surprise.)**

Meanwhile…

Rukia and Orihime were walking around the city, until they came across a building call **The Disco kingdom**, they were puzzled by the name but they decided to give the place a shot and enter the building.

As they got a first glance of the inside they were Surprised. There were so many clothes with different designs and little features that go with them, that it won't be easy to make choices of picking the right dress.

As they were looking around they heard someone shout, "Hey the girls are over here."

They turned to the sound of the voice and saw it was none other than **Yoruichi.**

They asked, "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled and said she was asked by Tensa to help them pick some clothes for tonight and she already got hers and Kisuke's got his earlier and now she can help the two get theirs ready.

So they started to looked around and look for dresses that best represent them and they've been looking for about a hour and so until they spotted the two dresses that show their personality And they want them, the flash goddess can only laugh as they go nuts.

After they choose the dresses they wanted, all of them walked to the cashier and paid for them and she put them in bags for them to carry and walked out of the store and headed for Kisuke's place.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Tensa were walking to Kisuke's when they came to a stop at a crossing where the light was and had to wait for it to change. Tensa went to push the button to change the lights when they heard a loud scream coming from the alley from the other side of the street.

Acting on instinct, they dropped their bags and rush across the street and to the entrance of the alley and what they saw disgusted them. They saw a young woman and her friend being assaulted by some punks with lustful looks in their eyes and that made Ichigo and the others pissed off, but not as more as Tensa whose rage is surrounded by a dark shroud.

"HEY YOU DUMB ASSES!" shouted Tensa with venom laced in his voice.

The punks turned to see who was shouting at them and had the looks of anger on them.

The punk leader then said "Who the hell are you losers?"

Tensa then said "We're the ones that are going to kick your asses."

The punks then laughed their asses off and were on the ground hitting with their fists and they kept doing it the leader said something that seal their doom.

The leader said "You guys think you can win? Only someone with mommy's permission can hurt us."

That made Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Tensa so mad that their power's started to take on forms of demons that scare them shitless.

Ichigo and Chad moved in and tackled 4 of them on the right to the walls while Uryu and Tensa did the same on the left and the 4 of them were kicking and punching them until they passed out.

Only the leader was left and he was shaking with fear, the girls manages to get up and walked to the ones who saved them until the leader grabbed one of them and drew a pocket knife and hold it to her neck while the first one got behind Chad.

The rest of us wanted to charge at him but he got a hostage and that made things hard but Chad and Uryu managed to block the way out.

Then Ichigo and Tensa started to surround the leader to make sure he doesn't escape.

The leader then said" let me go you bastards!"

Tensa said "No way fool not with a hostage."

The punk said "You better let me go or I silt this bitch's throat." To prove his point, he made a tiny hole on her neck to draw some blood and that made everyone even more pissed.

Ichigo couldn't hold his temper and decided to charge in only to stop when something flew past him and hit the punk's hand causing him to be in pain. Ichigo and the others were surprised to see Tensa holding a gun in his hand with smoke coming out of it.

The leader was in so much pain that he dropped his knife and let the girl go and she ran to Ichigo and he told her to get out of here and call the police. She did and her friend went along as well.

Then they turned to the leader and they had demonic looks on their faces that made them look like some demons from hell and the leader had saw his life flash by as Ichigo and the others move in to seal his fate. (**AN:**trust me you don't want to know.**)**

**A few minutes later…**

The police arrived with officers and ambulances to take the leader and his goons to the hospital.

After getting Ichigo and the others statement's they'll make sure these fools wont' leave jail for a long time. After they left the two girls came to the guys and wanted to say thanks to them for saving their lives.

One of the girls had brown hair, green eyes, a white shirt with a green star on it, a blue jacket and green shorts and wearing black shoes. The other girl had purplish-black hair and has them in pigtails; she was wearing a yellow shirt with a green jacket, has brown shorts and wearing blue shoes with a yellow stripe across.

The brown hair girl spoke first, "My name is Kuna and my other friend is name Aria."

"We been looking around for a while until we had to go past the alley to go to one of the stores when we were grabbed by them and dragged to their group in the alley, they said "we are going to get know each other better." And they had the look in their eyes meaning they were going to their way with us and then at that point Aria scream so loud hoping that anyone that would come to help us."

"And that's when we heard the scream." said Uryu.

"Yeah and we rushed over to see who screamed." Ichigo continued.

"And we manage to stop those assholes from attempting rape." Tensa finished.

Then Chad spoke up, "So what are you 2 going to do now?"

The girls weren't sure until Tensa said something.

"Well how about we go to Ichigo's to drop the girls off and call their parents to let them know where they are and so they can come by and get them, and we can stay with them until they come to pick them up." He finished.

Everyone that was a good idea, after Tensa went back to get the guy's bags and jump over 6 moving cars they all set off, after Ichigo called his dad to let him know he's bringing company.

**Meanwhile…**

After they arrived at Ichigo's house they went to medical office where Ichigo told them to sit on the chairs while he gets his dad.

After getting his dad in and relaying to what happen, Isshin got to work and examined the girls to make sure no permanent damage had been done to them and after doing final checks on them he told them that they're good but also said to take it easy for a while and they understood.

In the waiting room Ichigo and the others were waiting to hear from Isshin and 20 mins passed he came out of the office.

"Well, dad, how are they doing?" said Ichigo.

Isshin said "They have no internal injury but got some bruises on them so I treated them with Yuzu and they're good so they can go when Kuna's dad comes."

All breathe a sigh of relief as they heard the news so they sat back on the chairs, however Isshin went back to annoy his son.

"Well, well, Ichigo, have you and your friends got some cute girls u brought in, so are you going to ask th-." He didn't finished when Ichigo and the others were red in the face and kick him in the back at once and said "SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" and they send him flying.

**1 hr later…**

As things wined down Ichigo and the rest are in the living room watching tv, when there was knocking on the door, Tensa got up and went to the door and opened it.

There was a man who had short brown hair, had green eyes and he said he was Kuna's father and he came to pick up the girls, after he was let in he met with Isshin to sign some papers to release them, after that he followed Isshin to the living room where the girls were relaxing.

He called Kuna and Aria and they hear him and ran to him and he told them to it was time to go home.

Kuna and Aria got their things and make their way to the car where Kuna's dad is waiting, they wanted to Ichigo and the guys who saved them, they gave Chad a hug first, then Uryu, and as for Tensa and Ichigo they got a little something special Kuna kissed Tensa and Aria kissed Ichigo on their cheeks and they gave them and Chad and Uryu their Numbers so they can keep in contact, they got in and waved goodbye as the car drove away leaving the 4 speechless and in their minds they say " What the hell happened?"

After they leave they said bye to Isshin they headed for Kisuke's place, along the way Ichigo asked Tensa about the gun he has? He said got it from his father who trained him to use it wisely and not to act like an idiot with it, he also tell them he was trained in firearms, marital arts and more while keeping a level head and he said he'll them anything else later and they agreed.

As they talked about other stuff they arrived at Urahara's where the other's waiting and Kisuke was sitting with his fan.

"Hey, Ichigo, what took you so long it looks like you had a busy day." He joked.

"Shut up." Said Ichigo.

Then Tensa spoke up "Sorry we're late Kisuke we had some things to take care of."

"Where are the girls?" asked Chad.

"There are with Yoruichi getting ready for tonight, I'm off to get change, are you too?"

They nodded and followed him to his room and went to change into their clothes they bought.

(2 hours later)

Soon everyone was ready, first was the guys.

Chad was wearing some stripe yellow and green pants with a red and orange jacket with some Hawaiian patterns. Then it was Uryu who was wearing white clothes and bellbottoms with some blue lines across the arms. After that it was Kisuke's wearing some dark green 70's clothes and a black neck tie and a pair of tinted brown sunglasses and still had his hat. Next up was Tensa wearing a black suit and pants with a red-black dress shirt with a black necktie and wearing black shades and a fedora. Last but not least was Ichigo, he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt with a black/white tie and black shoes and has a pair of black shades and black fedora with white stripes around it.

After that was settled they went outside to take a breather and also get a look at the others clothes and they all said "not bad."

After that Kisuke bellowed "Yoruichi are you and the others done?"

He got his answer…

"Hold your fans we're coming." She replied.

After 5 mins passed the doors opened and the guy's mouths dropped at the sight.

To be cont…

Hey everyone sorry for not being on for a while have my reasons.

And before u ask I'm splitting this in 2 because I've got a lot of stuff to do and trying to put everything at once is tiring already.

So I got pt2 in the wks for 2 mths and I'm going to rewrite all of my stuff.

So I'll be gone for a while and will be back in march so wait a bit more.

Until then this is darkboy18 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there everybody, sorry for not writing chs, a lot of stuff got in the way.

So here's the 2nd part of ichigo's night out.

Note: I don't own bleach it belongs to kubo.

Enjoy.

Prev. on the dark reaper.

Kisuke: "Yoruichi are you and the others done?" he bellowed.

He got his answer…

"Hold your fans we're coming." She replied.

After 5 mins passed the doors opened and the guy's mouths dropped at the sight.

And now to pt. 2

The guys were surprised at girls when they came out and what they're wearing.

The first was Yoruichi, she is wearing an orange flower child dress with yellow and red flowers and a bright yellow skirt underneath the dress and had her hair becomes a afro with an orange bandana around it, and some black high heels. Rukia is wearing a white tank top with black pants and some shoes with snowflakes designs and has a white flower in her hair. Orihime is wearing a pink long sleeved dress with a belt attached and purple tie around her head and wearing some high heeled boots with flower designs on them.

The guys were speechless and their mouths felt like they dropped to the ground at the people they were looking at.

Yoruichi giggled at their reaction and Rukia and Orihime looked at them with mixed expression.

After the guys put their mouths back in place, the girls then check them out and were impressed, but when they got to Ichigo they stopped, looked at him up and down and saw a bright light Illuminating him and they felt a massive blush coming on their faces but suppressed it to control themselves, but that didn't stop them from thinking about Ichigo and what he's wearing.

For Rukia her thoughts were with Ichigo and herself being together with him being a captain and she's being his lt.

For Orihime it was her and Ichigo living in a house with all the things she dreamed of and being at his side as his wife and cooking her food and he eats it.

And lastly it's Yoruichi's fantasy, in hers she was a top assassin spy and Ichigo was her partner and lover, after taking out their latest kill, they go to a motel and make love, and that make Yoruichi blushed even more.

After they were done day dreaming, they went back to their regular expressions, but that didn't stop them for thinking about it.

So after they talked about what they're wearing, they're ready to go and now the question is how do they get there?

"Look up." Said Tensa.

Everyone looked up and saw a double bladed helicopter (like in gta5) descending down to the shop, everyone got clear as the copter came in lower and lower until it touches the ground, the back door opened to reveal someone inside.

"How's it going Tensa?" said the person.

"Not much Chuck the same old usual." Replied Tensa.

Chuck chuckled at them, he step down to greet the others especially the ladies and tried to flirt with them and that's when Tensa grabbed him by the shoulder and said "Chuck."

"Yes Tensa?" he said.

"What did I told you about acting like a tom-cat?" Tensa said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Uh don't?" replied Chuck.

"That's right and I don't have to remind you what happens if you do it again." Tensa said with a sharp glare.

Chuck gulped and told everyone to get on, while Tensa went on last chuckling to himself, everyone sweat dropped at Tensa's and Chuck's banter and told themselves not to get on his bad side.

So everyone was on board and the cargo door closed up and the engines roared to life and the copter lifted in the air and it was off.

As the chopper flew, everyone was chatting amongst themselves and Ichigo was next to Tensa talking.

"So Tensa what was that about with Chuck?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh that, well Chuck's a good person but when it comes to the ladies he tries to put the moves on them and that makes them feel a little uncomfortable and I have to keep him in line." Finished Tensa.

Ichigo nodded and said no more and he enjoy the flight.

**2 hours later…**

The chopper was at a good height to soar the skies, soon the sun was getting ready to set and everyone was comfy.

Soon the speaker came to life and Chuck's voice came out "Attention passengers we're nearing out to the destination and we'll be there in 30 mins so strap in and be patient."

After hearing that everyone strap in and waited soon they sawed from the window there was a tall building that was shaped like a castle with spot lights, color lights and much more.

Soon they were nearing the landing pad to be let off, the chopper began the descent and everyone hold on.

Soon it landed gently on the pad and the engines turned off.

Soon they unbuckled and make their way to the door and waited for it to open.

The door opened and Tensa was the first off and everyone came after, they gazed in awe as they looked at the place.

Tensa then got everyone's attentions and said "welcome to generation's club."

To be continued

Well here's ch 4 as I promised.

Sorry to split it again but I got things to take care of, but ch 5 will come soon.

So until then r and r no flames, and take care.

This is darkboy18 logging out


End file.
